Jack Horner
Jackie (Jack) Horner is an 11-year-old Dark Fiddler Magician with a knack for complicated rhymes and blackbirds. He truly believes that everyone is out to get him, but trusts Vergial and Adam the most. History Early Life Jackie (Jack) Horner was born on August 31, 2004. Shortly after he was born, his parents abandoned him and ended up at an orphanage. He started to notice the stardust as he grew up and would always talk about it. The other kids in the orphanage just played along with him until they realized that he was being serious. Soon after that, they started to mock and bully him into thinking he was crazy. The caretakers ended up sending him to multiple doctors and he was prescribed various medications. He eventually landed in the mental hospital and was left there until Boggen reached out to him in his dreams to strike a deal, Jack would go and have the Alchemist Fiddlers lead him to the Gateway, and Boggen would become Jack's family. He sets out to find the stone that Boggen had left behind and to go and find Mary. A Sliver of Stardust Jack meets Wren and Simon when they first arrive at Pippen Hill, where he quickly earns their trust. He presents a stone to Mary that he had received from his grandfather and Mary quickly whisks them away to The Crooked House. When they arrive, they find that the stone was a message from Boggen, a powerful Magician that helped spark the Fiddler Civil War. Jack helps Wren and Simon figure out the secrets that are hidden that lead the way to the Gateway of Nod as well as try to figure out who it is that is helping bring Boggen back. Once they find the final piece of the puzzle, Jack quickly takes off with it and makes his way to the Gateway with Wren and Simon close in pursuit. Wren strikes Jack down into the sea where he is left to die, but he quickly recovers with blackbirds and races them to the platform to the Gateway. Wren attempts to stop him, but he takes flight on the platform regardless. Once they make it to space, Wren tackles Jack off of the platform and they fall into the void of space to die. The Ashes of the Gateway bring him to the Gateway and warn him of the dangers of opening the Gateway, but ignores the warning. Wren is also brought to the Gateway to stop him, but Jack tries to force it open anyways which results in him getting blasted back and killed. Wren quickly revives him and passes out herself. The Ashes take them back to Earth where they are both placed in the infirmary. A Legend of Starfire A month after the Gateway incident has passed and Jack is still sick in the infirmary. Wren and Simon come to talk to him about Nod only to find out that he had lost his magic and that he was the one that William wanted to run experiments on.